


Professor

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Student!Murphy, Teacher's Aid!Bellamy, Teacher/Student, i guess, it's just not discussed, mutual consent to it tho, or more than undertones?, undiscussed kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy’s a Teacher’s Aid at a prestigious prep school, Murphy’s a senior who’s developed a crush and he's the complete opposite of subtle about it, but Bellamy has morals and he really needs his job, so he refuses to give into Murphy (no matter how badly he wants to) but after graduation, Murphy shows up in his classroom one more time and Bellamy can't bring himself to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first attempt at smut, so please be gentle, it's my first time.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [monty-greeen](http://monty-greeen.tumblr.com/). (Who I've probably thanked so many time she's getting tired of it but thank you again.)

“Morning, Bellamy.”

“It's Mr. Blake and it's three in the afternoon. You'd know that if you hadn't slept through class.” Bellamy sighed, wondering why he thought this internship would be a good idea. Being a teacher's aid at one of the most prestigious prep schools in the country had sounded like a great plan until he actually got here and was faced with a class of whiny, spoiled, rich brats, the worst of all being John Murphy.

Murphy seemed to make it a point to end up in detention every damn day just so he could annoy Bellamy. What had possessed him to agree to take on the duty of overseeing the two hour period that should have been filled with silence was beyond him. If he had known then, he would have laughed in Kane's face and refused the internship entirely.

But he hadn't, and now he had to deal with Murphy, which wouldn't be so bad if Murphy was just another disrespectful punk, no, Bellamy could deal with that, he'd expected to have to deal with that, but Murphy wasn't. Well, he was, but that wasn't the problem. No, Murphy seemed to have developed a crush on the new TA and he was hardly trying to hide it.

“I had a late night.” Murphy shrugged, dropping his bag into a seat and leaning on the edge of Bellamy's desk. “But, I'll try again. Good afternoon, Professor.”

“I'm not a professor.”

“Not yet, but I think it sounds nice. Very authoritative. Makes me think of all the things you could make me stay after school for.”

“You are staying after school.” Bellamy pointed out, purposely ignoring the insinuation.

“But you haven't bent me over your desk yet.”

Bellamy scowled, now having to deal with that mental image and while it was a pleasant one, it was inappropriate and he was not going to put his job at risk for some brat. He'd learned it was best not to engage Murphy, to just ignore him, but it didn't always work. Eventually Murphy would get bored and decide to make Bellamy pay attention to him.

For most of the period Murphy was silent, watching Bellamy grade papers, occasionally leaning over to read something Bellamy had written. “Is that last week's essay?”

“Yes.” Short answers. If he didn't give him any encouragement whatsoever, Bellamy may just make it through today without damning himself.

“Have you done mine yet?”

“No.”

“Who's paper is that?”

“Not yours.” Bellamy told him, scribbling a bright red B on the top and setting it aside.

“Don't be rude, it was just a question.” Murphy scolded, reaching for the paper.

Bellamy smacked his hand back. “It's not yours. Would you just find a seat, already?”

“Can I use your lap?” Murphy asked, smirking.

“No.” Bellamy wouldn't get a bit of work done that way, not that he was actually considering it. “Go sit down, Murphy.”

“Fine. Somebody's grumpy today.” Murphy huffed and pushed away from the desk, sitting down and staring hard at Bellamy as he fiddled with his pen, tapping it against the desk just to see Bellamy glare at him. “You know what your problem is?”

“No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me.” Bellamy grit his teeth, wanting to slam his head into the desk top.

“You're too up tight.” Murphy told him, matter-of-factly. “You need to get laid.”

“Oh, really? And let me guess, you're volunteering?” Bellamy regretted it the second the words were out of his mouth. What was that about not encouraging him? Right.

A grin spread across Murphy's face, “Sure. If you want to move those papers-”

“Sarcasm, Murphy.” Bellamy sighed, purposely ignoring how much he wanted to take Murphy up on the offer. He'd look amazing bent over his desk, begging Bellamy to fuck him. Murphy would, too, Bellamy was sure of it, and that made it all the harder to ignore the boy's presence for the rest of the hour, but he did it. He'd consider it a win if it wasn't for the cheerful 'See you tomorrow, Mr. Blake!' Murphy threw over his shoulder as he left.

._-*-_.

“Murphy, you can't have that in class.” Bellamy said as he pulled out the papers he had to grade. “It's against the rules.”

Murphy ignored him, unwrapping the sucker and sticking it in his mouth, twirling the stick around to wet it before wrapping his lips around it and pulling it out of his mouth with a pop.

“Murphy, there are rules-”

“Give me something else to suck on, then.” Murphy told him before swirling his tongue around the candy, his tongue ring catching Bellamy's eye and suddenly he wondered what it would feel like to have Murphy-

“No.” Bellamy scolded himself. Murphy was his student, he was not going to think about Murphy going down on him or how that little silver ball would feel or how Murphy would look gagging on his cock and no, he was not thinking about that. He wouldn't let himself. Bellamy could get fired and Murphy was not worth it, no matter what his dick was telling him.

“No? Shame. I've been told I'm great.” Murphy shrugged, licking the sucker again and pulling it into his mouth.

Bellamy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Murphy was not getting to him. He was not going to give in to this spoiled, rich brat. He opened his eyes again and focused on his work, making sure not to look up, completely ignoring Murphy.

Murphy narrowed his eyes, dissatisfied with the lack of response he was getting. He clenched the sucker between his teeth, ready to bite down and relieve his frustration when an idea struck him. He slowly pulled the candy from his mouth, licking from its base to its tip and moaned, loud enough to startle Bellamy into looking at him.

Bellamy's mouth opened in surprise. Murphy didn't, not here. If someone had heard that, Bellamy winced when Murphy did it again and clenched his fist, the noise going straight to his dick. He opened his mouth to tell Murphy to stop it when Murphy flicked his tongue across the top of the sucker and winked at him. Bellamy groaned, his head dropping onto his desk. He was going to die of sexual frustration and it was all Murphy's fault.

“Something wrong, Mr. Blake?” Murphy asked sweetly, feigning concern like it wasn't his fault to begin with.

“No. Everything's fine.” Bellamy snapped, raising his head and giving Murphy a scathing look.

“You sure? You know, keeping things all bottled up isn't good for you.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

“If you ever wanna relieve some of that stress-” Murphy gave him a shrug, “I'm more than willing to help.”

Help. Right. “Thank you, Murphy, you may leave now.” It was half an hour before detention was supposed to be let up but Bellamy didn't think he'd be able to stand even another minute with Murphy.

._-*-_.

Bellamy almost sighed in relief when he walked into the empty classroom. Murphy hadn't been in History class that day and Bellamy had hoped he wouldn't be in detention, either. It seemed he would get one day free of Murphy making him doubt his morals and he couldn't be happier about it.

Bellamy smiled to himself, walking over to his desk and setting down his stack of papers. He might actually finish on time today, without Murphy there to bother him. He reached for his pen and the smile dropped from his face when he saw what was lying on his desk. One day of peace. Of course Murphy wasn't going to let that happen. Bellamy rolled the sucker's stick between his fingers, reading the attached note. _'Suck me?'_

Subtle.

Even when Murphy wasn't there he found a way to fuck with Bellamy's head. This had to stop. He didn't think he could keep this up much longer without giving in, and fuck, did he want to give in.

._-*-_.

“You have to stop.” Bellamy demanded the second Murphy walked through the door.

Murphy stared at him, raising his eyebrows, “Stop what? Did something happen? Because I swear it wasn't me.”

“This stupid game you're playing, Murphy. Flirting with me. It has to stop. I get it, it's all a joke to you, everything is, but it's not funny and you're going to get me fired.”

“Oh, it's about that.” Murphy nodded, understanding. He closed the classroom door behind him and made his way to his usual desk, dropping his stuff down onto it and facing Bellamy. “It's not a joke.”

“Regardless, it needs to stop.”

“Why?”

Bellamy shook his head in disbelief. Why would he want Murphy to stop teasing him and making him seriously consider risking his job? “You're my student, it's wrong, it's illegal, I could get fired for even thinking about it, Murphy-”

“So you've thought about it?” Murphy smirked, stepping closer to Bellamy. “You've thought about fucking me?”

“That is not the point! The point is that this has to stop. You're underage-”

“I'm eighteen. Have been since last April.”

“I'd still get fired.” Bellamy countered, scrambling for a reason to cling to. He had never thought of himself as a weak man, but he'd never met anyone as persistent as Murphy before and Bellamy was completely certain he was going to hell for even thinking about giving into him.

“Only if someone found out, and I wouldn't say anything.” Murphy reasoned, reaching out and taking Bellamy's tie into his hand. “If I told someone, they'd make us stop, and that wouldn't benefit me, would it?”

Bellamy swallowed, Murphy had a point. If they were quiet about it they could- “No.” Bellamy shook his head, taking his tie from Murphy and stepping back, putting more distance between them. “No, it's not happening. Nothing is going to happen between us.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes.” But Bellamy didn't sound as sure as he wished he did.

“So, what you're saying is that you _don't_ want me and there's absolutely no chance of you ever bending me over your desk because you one hundred percent do not want to fuck me?”

Bellamy wished he could tell Murphy to leave and not come back, to stop getting into trouble just to flirt with him. He wished he could say with absolute certainty that he didn't want to take Murphy up on his offer, but he couldn't. He did want Murphy, he just really needed his job and it would be so much easier if Murphy would stop but he couldn't say he didn't want him.

Murphy grinned wickedly, noticing Bellamy's hesitation, “Come on, Mr. Blake, say it. Tell me you don't want me and I'll back off.”

Bellamy took a deep breath, ready to tell Murphy exactly that but he stopped, the words caught in his throat. He did want him, but he wanted his credits more so he could graduate, still, he couldn't force the words out. He sighed and looked away, grabbing a graded test from his desk and holding it out for Murphy to take, “You need to review more. Your grades are slipping.”

“Maybe you could tutor me. Or is there something I could do for extra credit?” Murphy asked, licking his lips, his meaning obvious.

Bellamy sighed, “Just go sit down and review your test.”

._-*-_.

“How many homework assignments have you turned in this semester?” Bellamy asked, looking up from the grade sheet he had on his desk.

“Like, fifteen? I didn't count,” Murphy shrugged, not looking up from where he was drawing on the desk.

“Fifteen out of twenty-six?” Bellamy frowned, “Do you just ignore them or-”

“Yes, for the most part.” Murphy told him. “Why? Is there a problem?”

“A problem? Murphy, right now your grades are-”

“Absolute shit?” Murphy cut him off with a smile. “I know. I've gotten this talk from every other teacher in the school, Mr. Blake, I still don't care.”

“And you just expect to graduate with these grades? You won't get very far with D's, Murphy.”

“Are you actually concerned for me, Mr. Blake? I'm flattered, really.”

“You're my student-”

“I'm Kane's student. You're the TA, it's not your job to worry about me.”

“Maybe I want to.”

Murphy looked at him for a moment, his smile gone and Bellamy began to wonder if he'd crossed a line and upset Murphy. Apparently he hadn't because the smile was back a second later, only this time it held the same mischief that Bellamy hated because it was always followed by another inappropriate suggestion, “I don't suppose you have any extra credit work I could do? I'm very good with oral reports.”

This time, though, Bellamy was prepared. He hoped this would wipe that annoying smirk off Murphy's face once and for all, “Actually, I talked to Professor Kane the other day and he told me to give you this.” Bellamy slid a packet across his desk for Murphy to grab. “Extra credit. That's what you wanted, right?”

Murphy stared at him in disbelief, Bellamy grinning triumphantly. Finally, Murphy nodded, “Yes, it is. Thanks,” He took the packet from Bellamy, and picked up the pen he'd been defacing the desk with and, much to Bellamy's shock, actually began to do the work.

It took him the whole two hours but he did it, his tongue between his teeth as he concentrated on it, which Bellamy would have found cute if it weren't for the smirk Murphy had given him when he noticed him staring. “I'm finished.”

“Bring it here.” Bellamy motioned for him to hand over the papers.

“Going to grade it?” Murphy asked, coming to stand behind Bellamy.

“Yes. You can sit and wait if you want.”

“Can I stand here, instead?” He asked, his breath hot on Bellamy's neck.

Bellamy shivered slightly but nodded, “Sure. Why not?”

Murphy answered that question when he put his hand on the back of Bellamy's chair, fingers just barely brushing the skin of his neck. Murphy stood there, watching Bellamy grade the whole time, barely touching Bellamy and driving him crazy because he wasn't sure if he wanted Murphy to remove his hand or stop teasing and touch him more. He had survived eight months of Murphy's torture, he could survive this, too.

“Done.” Bellamy told him, marking the first page with a red B plus. “An eighty-five. That's good.”

“Enough to raise my grade?” Murphy asked, hopeful. He'd done the work, he hoped it wasn't just for nothing.

“A bit, maybe.” Bellamy told him, setting the packet to the side to give to Kane in the morning. He couldn't wait to see the look on the man's face when he realized Murphy had actually done the work, even if it was just to spite Bellamy for rejecting his advances, not that Kane had to know about that part.

“I'll be able to graduate, though, right?”

“It's next week, I don't see why you're worrying about it now.”

“But I can, right?”

Bellamy nodded, “You have D's, and this might bring them up to low C's, if you're lucky, so, technically, yes.”

“Awesome! Thanks, Mr. Blake.” Murphy told him, leaning down and giving him a peck on the cheek without thinking. When he realized what he'd done, he froze, straightening back up and stepping away from the desk and Bellamy.

Bellamy was as shocked as he was, but he found his voice first, “Murphy-”

“Sorry.” Murphy blurted, cutting him off. He hadn't thought and now he was in trouble. It was one thing to flirt but he'd crossed a line and now Bellamy was going to get angry with him.

“You shouldn't-”

“I know. I'm sorry. I'll just go. Sorry, Mr. Blake.” Murphy scrambled backwards, heading for the door. “I didn't think. Shit. I'm sorry.”

“Murphy!” Bellamy called out, wanting to reassure him that it was fine, well, it wasn't, but he wasn't angry about it, but Murphy was already gone.

._-*-_.

Bellamy sighed, closing the trunk of his car, his things packed away inside. Graduation had been a earlier that day and he probably felt a little too proud of the senior's that had been in Kane's class when they got their diplomas. Even Murphy had, despite his shitty grades and the fact that he'd probably ditched class more times than he'd attended.

Murphy hadn't gotten detention again after their last incident and he'd avoided Bellamy in class completely. Bellamy should have been happy about it, but he wasn't. Murphy had spent most of the year making his life hell and then he just drops him without a second thought. Bellamy had to admit, he was a little disappointed.

He made his way back into the classroom, planning on grabbing his jacket and leaving, he'd be back in the morning to wrap things up with Kane so he'd get his credits and could become an actual teacher himself, then he'd be back at his own school for a couple more weeks. That was what he had planned on doing, anyway, before he noticed someone sitting on top of his desk, waiting for him.

He cleared his throat when he walked in, an eyebrow raised in question.

Murphy smiled up at him, “Hey.” His voice was quieter than Bellamy expected, almost unsure and it threw Bellamy off. Murphy was never unsure.

“Hey? Everyone else has already left, shouldn't you be celebrating with your family and stuff?” Bellamy asked, walking over to his chair and grabbing his jacket. “It's your graduation.”

“You think they came?” Murphy asked, a little bitter.

Bellamy let go of his jacket and turned to Murphy, sighing, “They didn't, did they?”

“Nah. Mom's in Milan, I think.” Murphy told him. “It doesn't really matter, I'll be back in New York by sundown and Mbege and I'll celebrate then.”

“Oh. So, you're here because...?” Bellamy trailed off, giving Murphy questioning look and receiving a smirk in return.

“Because school's over, Mr. Blake.” Murphy told him like it was obvious.

“And?”

“And you can't get fired now. I'm not your student anymore.” Murphy told him, sliding off the desk and stepping closer to him, leaving little space between them.

Bellamy took a deep breath, his head spinning with what Murphy was implying. Murphy had graduated, Bellamy wasn't a TA anymore, there weren't any rules against it now. He could, he wanted to, and Murphy was willing, it hadn't just been a way to pass the time he should have spent doing classwork.

“You never answered my question. Which is a terrible thing for a teacher to do, really.” Murphy stepped a little closer, his question echoing the one he'd asked Bellamy before, “Do you want me?”

The distance between them was nearly nonexistent at this point and Bellamy wanted nothing more to reach out and touch Murphy, but he restrained himself, “Murphy, I-” Bellamy paused, shaking his head. He had no morals to hide behind now, he couldn't get fired now. He had no reason to say no and he really didn't want to. So what was he waiting for? Murphy was here, expecting something, and Bellamy didn't have to say no.

“Bellamy?” Murphy prompted, asking again. “Do you want me?”

Bellamy swallowed thickly, “Yes.”

Murphy looked up at him, meeting Bellamy's gaze, “Then do something about it,” he challenged.

Bellamy surged forward, capturing Murphy in a bruising kiss, pulling him close, his hands on Murphy's waist, pressing their hips together, not planning on wasting any time. He had wanted this for the better part of a year and all he wanted was to take, to press Murphy against the wall and kiss him dizzy, all that teasing only making him want it more.

Murphy kissed him back just as hard, biting Bellamy's bottom lip roughly and sweeping his tongue across it. Murphy shoved Bellamy's hands down so they were resting on his ass before bringing his own up to wrap around Bellamy's shoulders. Bellamy moaned into the kiss, licking into Murphy's mouth, Murphy's tongue sliding against his, the piercing that had haunted Bellamy for so long making him weak at the knees.

Bellamy pulled back first, panting softly, “You're not good at being subtle, are you?”

“Not really. You're very stubborn, holding onto your morals.” Murphy countered, still holding on to Bellamy. He wasn't too sure this was real, that it wasn't just another fantasy, and he wasn't about to let go and have it fade.

“I needed the credits.” Bellamy defended himself. “I couldn't risk losing my job.”

“And now you have them.”

“Yes.” Bellamy nodded, letting Murphy pull him in for another kiss, less rough but no less passionate. One of Murphy's hands drifted to the front of Bellamy's pants, palming his half-hard erection. Bellamy broke the kiss again, pulling back almost completely, his hands still on Murphy but keeping a few inches of space between them, suddenly growing serious, looking at Murphy with barely contained want. “Have you really thought this through?”

Murphy gave a small shrug, fingers looping through Bellamy's belt loops as he tried to pull him close again, “Student teacher fantasy. Who doesn't have one?”

Bellamy resisted, “Answer my question, Murphy.” His tone came out harsher and more demanding than he'd meant for it to and Murphy's head snapped up, his pupils blown with desire.

He swallowed hard, looking up at Bellamy, “Yes, Professor, I have.”

 _Professor._ That was a turn on Bellamy hadn't expected, but he smirked, more than willing to play along with it, “You were a terrible student, you know that? Half-assed work, constantly in trouble, never following the damn rules.” Bellamy scolded him. “You were very distracting, you know that? Always being such a fucking tease.”

Murphy squirmed under his gaze, “I'm sorry, Professor.”

“Sorry is not good enough. I might have to write home about your behavior in my class.” Bellamy threatened, watching Murphy to make sure he hadn't overstepped.

Murphy shook his head, begging, “Please, don't. I'll be on my best behavior. I'm really sorry, Professor Blake. Is there some way I can make it up to you? Anything, please.”

Bellamy groaned, Murphy's pleading going straight to his dick, “Get on your knees.”

“Yes, sir.” Murphy sank to his knees. His fingers found Bellamy's zipper, tugging it down and shoving Bellamy's pants down just enough, his erection freed in front of him. Murphy swallowed, looking up at Bellamy.

Bellamy placed a hand on Murphy's head, running his fingers through his hair, “You still want to do this?” Murphy nodded his consent and Bellamy guided his head to his cock. “If you want to stop-” He cut off with a hiss when he felt Murphy flick his tongue across the head.

Murphy smirked up at him, wrapping his hand around the shaft. He stroked it, lightly, teasing Bellamy before lowering his head back down and licking him, dragging his tongue across the underside of Bellamy's cock, Bellamy sucked in a sharp breath when Murphy's tongue ring drug across his sensitive skin. He took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking, Bellamy's hand tightening in his hair.

Murphy bobbed his head, looking up at Bellamy through his lashes. He'd smirk if he could but he settled for pulling back until only the head remained in his mouth before dipping his tongue into the slit, Bellamy bucking his hips ever so slightly, trying to remain in control of himself. Murphy wanted to pull off and tell him not to, to just let go, that he could take it, but instead he just slid down, feeling Bellamy's cock slide down his throat until he was nearly gagging, tears forming in his eyes. He swallowed around Bellamy, pulling back and doing it again, bobbing his head and humming, the vibrations making Bellamy groan softly. “Fuck, Murphy. I might not have to write home after all.”

Murphy moaned, his own dick twitching in his pants. He could probably get off just doing this, he'd wanted to do it for so long, to please Bellamy. His fingers twisted around the part of the shaft that he couldn't fit and he hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard and fast, working Bellamy to the best of his ability, licking and sucking, enjoying the quiet gasps he got for his efforts. “Murphy, fuck-” Bellamy choked out, warning him, “I can't- I'm going to-”

Murphy drug his tongue along Bellamy's cock, taking him down again as he jerked, fist tightening in Murphy hair, moaning as he came, Murphy swallowing it as best he could. He pulled off and sat back, looking up at Bellamy, waiting for him to say something, to tell him what to do next.

“Good, so good.” Bellamy praised, loosing his grip on Murphy's hair and stroking his cheek, his thumb swiping over Murphy's reddened lips, gathering a stray drop and pushing it into Murphy's mouth. Murphy flicked his tongue across it and wrapped his lips around Bellamy's finger, sucking, looking up at Bellamy as he did. Bellamy groaned, “Fuck.”

“That was the plan.” Murphy told him, his voice a little hoarse.

Bellamy managed a weak laugh, “I'm going to need a minute, then. Come here, stand up.”

“Yes, Professor.” Murphy breathed, pushing himself up and standing in front of Bellamy. “Have I made it up to you, yet? Or do you want me to do something else?”

“I think there's still a little more you could do, yeah?” Bellamy wrapped his hand around the back of Murphy's neck, pulling him in for another kiss, open mouthed and breathless. He could taste himself on Murphy's tongue and it shouldn't have been as hot as it was. He bit down on Murphy's lip and Murphy gasped, Bellamy swirling his tongue around Murphy's. Murphy felt dizzy, breathless, and painfully hard. After teasing Bellamy for months he was finally getting exactly what he wanted.

Bellamy's fingers worked the buttons of Murphy's shirt and Murphy reached up to take his tie off but Bellamy stopped him, “Leave it on.”

Murphy nodded and kissed Bellamy again, pulling him close and bucking into him, grinding into his hip, making Bellamy laugh and back him into his desk, trailing kisses from his jaw to his neck, sucking a bruise above his collarbone before pulling back, Murphy whining at the loss and looking to him for an explanation. “Take your fucking pants off.”

“Bossy.” Murphy muttered, undoing his belt.

“Say, 'yes, Professor.'” He demanded with a growl.

Murphy ducked his head as he undid the button on his pants, “Yes, Professor.” He shoved his pants down, his cock throbbing against his stomach.

“Good.” Bellamy praised, “Now, on the desk.”

Murphy nodded but held up a finger, “Gotta get my bag first.”

“Why?” Bellamy asked, confused and not too thrilled with the interruption.

Murphy grabbed his bag and pulled out a condom and handed it to Bellamy, followed by a bottle of lube before hopping up on the desk and kicking off his shoes, letting his pants fall to the floor. “That's why.”

“Right.” Bellamy nodded, understanding.

“Get on with it, then.” Murphy ordered. “I'd like to be fucked sometime today.”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow and set the stuff to the side, taking Murphy's chin in his hand and forcing him to look up at him, his voice stern as he said, “You are not in charge here. Understand?”

Murphy nodded, Bellamy's words making his stomach twist with need and his cock twitch against his stomach, “Yes. I'm sorry, Professor.”

Bellamy smiled at him, pleased by his willingness to comply, “Good boy.” Bellamy used his grip on Murphy's chin to hold him still while he kissed him again, his hand finding Murphy's length and stroking him lightly, his fingers barely ghosting over Murphy's skin.

Murphy bucked into his hand, trying to get more friction but Bellamy only chuckled, taking his hand from his chin and placing it on his hip, holding him in place. “Lay back for me, okay? It'll be easier.” Bellamy coaxed, guiding Murphy to lay on his back. He pressed kisses into Murphy's chest, trailing them down to his hips, biting and sucking marks into the taut skin, as he stroked Murphy until he was writhing beneath him, close but Bellamy wasn't giving him enough to tip him over the edge. Murphy brought his hands to Bellamy's head, wanting him to stop teasing but Bellamy shook his head, taking Murphy's wrists and pinning them above his head, “Keep them there. Or I'll leave you like this and you can finish yourself off.”

Murphy whimpered but did as he was told, watching as Bellamy rolled the condom onto himself before he grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. “Spread your legs and lift your hips up.” Bellamy ordered.

Murphy complied, his feet resting on the edges of the desk so he could lift himself up, “Shouldn't need that much- Fuck, prep.” Murphy moaned, his head dropping back when Bellamy slid a finger inside of him, thrusting it into him.

“Shouldn't need much prep why?” Bellamy questioned, looking down at Murphy, desire clouding his thoughts. Murphy was right, he wouldn't need a lot of preparation and Bellamy was grateful for that, he needed to be inside of Murphy soon, months of waiting had made it better, sure, but now that he was so close he wasn't sure he could wait all that much longer.

“Should still be-” Murphy cut off with a muffled cry when Bellamy inserted a second finger, “Loose from earlier.”

“Earlier? Who'd you fuck earlier?” Bellamy asked, his hand stilling, jealousy tinting his tone.

“No one.” Murphy shook his head, pushing down and trying to get Bellamy to move again. “Got myself off, thinking about you.”

“Me?” Bellamy hated the relief that came from knowing Murphy hadn't been with anyone else prior to this. He really had no right but he didn't like the thought, anyway. He picked his pace back up, scissoring his fingers as Murphy whimpered and gasped beneath him, letting out a strangled cry when Bellamy's finger brushed over his prostate. “You do that a lot? Get yourself off thinking about me fucking you? I bet you did, you were always so desperate for it, didn't even try to be subtle about it. How many times did you get off thinking about me bending you over my desk? Fucking you until you begged me to let you cum?”

“Oh, g-god.” Murphy choked out.

“Answer me, Murphy.” Bellamy demanded, adding a third finger and stretching him.

“I did. Fuck, I thought about it a lot. I wanted you to fuck me, wanted you to bend me over your desk, wanted to suck you off under it while you graded papers. Oh, god, please!” Murphy pleaded, bucking his hips into Bellamy's hand, desperate for more.

“Please what? What do you want?” Bellamy was enjoying this a bit too much, teasing Murphy, but Murphy had tormented him all through the year, he deserved some teasing in return. “Tell me what you want, Murphy.”

Murphy moaned, needy and loud, “I want you to fuck me. Please, it's enough, just fuck me already! Please, Professor Blake!”

Bellamy nodded, pulling his fingers out and slicking himself up, lining up with Murphy's entrance, “Ready?”

“Fucking hurry up!” Murphy keened, wanting nothing more than to pull Bellamy towards him but he kept his wrists where Bellamy had told him to, not wanting to test whether or not Bellamy would stick to his warning. He bucked his hips forward, “Please!”

“So eager, aren't you?” Bellamy asked, pressing into Murphy slowly, Murphy whimpering in pleasure beneath him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Murphy assured him, sucking in a shuddering breath, “Keep going, I'm good.”

Bellamy nodded, continuing to press in, gripping the side of the desk hard to keep his control. Murphy felt so good around him, tight and hot and fuck, he'd wanted him for so long, he looked amazing underneath him, impaled on Bellamy's cock. Once he was in fully he stopped, letting Murphy adjust. “You look so beautiful, Murphy, taking my cock like this. Can't believe I waited so long for this.”

Murphy whined and rolled his hips, getting used to the feeling of having Bellamy in him. It was a little uncomfortable but it felt so good, and Murphy needed more, he needed Bellamy to move. He bucked his hips, telling him exactly that. Bellamy bit his lip, a moan caught on his tongue, and pulled out, thrusting back in slowly a couple of times before Murphy frowned in frustration and rutted up into him, urging him to hurry up and get with it.

Bellamy did, speeding up, leaning over him, one hand gripping the side of the desk and the other on Murphy's hip as he thrust into Murphy faster, setting a rhythm and angling his hips, trying to find the spot that would drive Murphy wild. When he hit it, Murphy gasped, his hands flying up and wrapping around Bellamy, nails digging into his back, his gasps mingling with Bellamy's moans, his skin slicked with sweat as he rocked his hips with Bellamy's thrusts.

“God, Murphy.” Bellamy wasn't going to last long like this, not after wanting it for so long, he grabbed Murphy, stroking in time with his thrusts and kissed him, sloppy and breathless. His pace becoming erratic as he came closer to the edge.

Murphy came first, with a loud moan that sent a wave of heat to Bellamy's cock, his cum coating his stomach as Bellamy fucked into him. A few more thrusts was all Bellamy could manage, his own climax following shortly. Bellamy panted and held his arm out on the desk to hold himself up as he came back down to Earth. “Fuck.”

Murphy nodded, his thoughts fuzzy and blissful, “That was worth waiting a year for.”

Bellamy chuckled, pulling out. “Yeah, it was,” he agreed, pushing himself off the desk and stepping back, pulling the condom off, tying a knot in the end, and tossing it in the waste basket by the desk.

Murphy sat up and slid off the desk, wincing only slightly, and grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on. Bellamy grabbed the box of tissues sitting on Kane's desk and held them out to him. “Thanks.” Murphy wiped himself down and tossed the tissue in the trash. He found his shirt and put it on, focusing on buttoning it up to avoid having to look at Bellamy in the awkward silence that had settled around them.

Bellamy tucked himself away, unsure how to proceed. They'd both been wanting this for months but now it was over and he wasn't sure where they were supposed to go from here. He cleared his throat, hoping to make the silence a little less awkward but all he got was a stare from Murphy, his half buttoned shirt in his hands, an eyebrow raised. “You give any thought to what you're doing next?”

Murphy didn't know how to respond, the question having caught him off guard, it wasn't the typical type he got after sex, but he shrugged, “No, not really. Why?”

“I was just thinking, I mean, did you want to maybe do this again, sometime?”

Murphy looked at him for a moment, a smirk forming on his face. “See, now, if you had just given in-”

“You are terrible at answering questions.” Bellamy muttered, straightening his clothes.

“Maybe I just need more practice.” Murphy suggested.

“I could tutor you.” Bellamy offered, hopeful that this wasn't the end of their meetings. He saw Murphy's point, if he'd given in earlier he could have had him longer, but he would have been risking his job, though, knowing now, he would have said it was worth it.

“Yeah?”

“If you want me to.”

Murphy smiled, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. “I don't see why not,” Murphy paused and then added, “Professor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. Catch me here: [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
